


I Will Wait

by XFangHeartX



Series: Inuyasha: The Next Tomorrow [9]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Devotion, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Kagome and Sango don't have it easy, waiting for their husbands to return from demon-slaying...but they'd wait for them, forever.





	I Will Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> Ichiro, Yamako, and Tsukihime © Me

 The night air was still. The half-moon and the stars were obscured by dark clouds. The wind rustled leaves of orange, red, and brown in the trees before ripping them from their branches.  
  
 Kagome sat on the porch, staring out toward the sky with her left hand rubbing her swollen belly. She could feel a bit of movement within and it did raise her spirits a bit, but it didn't ease her restlessness. Her brown eyes were filled with sadness and longing...but it wasn't the first time she felt this way. After all, when your husband goes off with his best friend to a far-off village to slay a pesky demon, it's natural that you feel a little lonely...and worried...especially when you're pregnant with your third child.  
  
 Inuyasha had been gone with Miroku for about 5 days, now. Kagome wanted to go, but she knew she couldn't. After all, someone had to watch after her two sons, and she couldn't possibly ask Sango to do it, especially since she recently gave birth to hers and Miroku's fourth child: a boy she named Shio (to Roku's joy and Shiratsuki's and Haruhana's irritation).  
  
 And of course, speaking of Sango, she, too, was in the same state as Kagome: sitting at her house, holding her newborn son in her arms while he nursed from her. Kohaku and Kirara happened to be visiting and decided to stay with her to help with the kids until Miroku returned, the latter being more eager to stay with her former master. All the mother of four could do was stare up at the moon, silently saying a prayer for her husband's safe journey home.  
  
 At least by daytime, the two wives would find companionship in each other.  
  
 And it wasn't just them feeling loneliness, too. Their children also shared this feeling. At night, Ichiro would lie awake, asking his mother when his father was returning. All Kagome would do was reassure him that he'd be back soon. It didn't seem to help him, much...more so because of the fact that his mother looked so sad whenever she had to wait for him, and if there was one thing he hated, aside from getting his ears pinched, it was seeing his mother look so solemn. He couldn't even play with Tsukihime whenever she came to visit because he thought about Kagome, too much.  
  
 In fact, Ichiro would often come and sit with his mother, despite it being passed his bedtime, but he just couldn't bear the thought of his mother being out in the cold autumn air by herself, even while his little brother, Yamako, lay sleeping in his little basket.  
  
 And as for Sango's children, they, too, would stand vigil on the porch at night, staring out toward the hillside, expecting their father to appear at any second. However, Sango would not allow them to lose their sleep, so she ushered them all inside and put them all to bed. However, Roku would often sleep by his mother's side, just to keep her from getting any lonelier, which she appreciated. It may not have provided the warmth that she felt when Miroku had his arms around her at night, but she knew it was better than feeling cold.  
  
 The villagers would often be concerned for the two women and their children. They often came to visit both of them, offering company and tea. Despite getting reassurance from them, the villagers knew that the two women were still feeling forlorn.  
  
 However, the one thing they did give them credit for was devotion. Kagome and Sango knew it wouldn't be easy, waiting for their husbands to return from their duties, but they knew that eventually, they would be back...and they'd wait forever if they had to. Days, weeks, months, years...they'd even wait an entire lifetime for them.  
  
 Thankfully, it didn't have to come to that.  
  
 As night gave way to day and Kagome was out doing her laundry with Ichiro's help and Sango was out walking with her children...they saw them. Inuyasha and Miroku walked triumphantly from over the hillside as they approached their respective wives. Ichiro, who had been playing patty-cake with little Yamako, eagerly ran into his father's arms, nearly tackling him to the ground. Miroku, however, wasn't so lucky, and had his children all jumping at him at once, except for little Shio, who was clinging to Sango's back.  
  
 Regardless, they laugh because they're so happy to be reunited with their precious children. Then come the kisses. Sango's is a long, drawn-out kiss as she holds Miroku close to her (and the twins squealing happily and Roku grinning and nodding his head in approval). Inuyasha takes Kagome into his arms and puts little pecks all over her face before he fusses over her being on her feet, which only causes Kagome to roll her eyes before she kisses him on the lips (which makes Ichiro groan in disgust as he covers his eyes).  
  
 When all is said and done, the families head home to have a nice, hot meal together, talk about what had transpired during their time apart throughout the day, and at night...they would curl up together and settle into bed.  
  
 Miroku has Sango lying on his chest while their children sleep in their own rooms and Shio is sleeping in his little basket, nearby. As Sango about to drift off into slumber, she feels Miroku caressing her right butt cheek. Instead of smacking him, though, she only smirks playfully and says...  
  
 "Keep that up, and the house will have more children than we can handle."  
  
 "I couldn't help myself," is Miroku's only response, causing the two to chuckle as they kiss one last time before drifting off into sleep.  
  
 As for Inuyasha, he has his arms wrapped around Kagome from behind with his nose buried in her charcoal locks. He takes a long inhale before he smiles and wraps his arms around her, tighter, but not too tight. After all, he didn't want to crush the unborn baby that lied curled up within her womb. Ichiro lies at his father's left side and snoring softly while Yamako lies in his basket. Kagome smiles while holding her husband's hand.  
  
 This was definitely worth the wait.  
  


**THE END**


End file.
